Oda Oda no Mi
Introduction Oda Oda no Mi is a Devil Fruit that is in own's class that it can't be classified. Even the info box in this page can't determine what kind of fruit this is so it just places all categories in it for the heck of it! It allows the user to have complete control of the universe that the manga and anime, "One Piece" takes place in! Appearance The Oda Oda no Mi looks like a fish head. That's it. Taste fishy too. Usage Like I said before, the user liternally become God of the One Piece world. The person will become Eiichiro Oda himself! Not replacing him though but another one. How to use this Devil Fruit?.......let's see, make more manga for the fans of One Piece of course! You alter the laws of gravity in One Piece for what I care! Make more races and devil fruits! Give girls bigger boobs! Make more epic islands to have adventures in! Strengths Strengths?! You have every single one in the One Piece Universe for what I care! But most importantly, the user is the greatest in drawing manga and playing soccer!....A maybe for the soccer. In short, the user becomes....EPIC! Also the user will already know how the manga, One Piece will end. And you will be very rich from the money you make from the series and get a wife as result of your work. Weaknesses The user suffers from no Devil Fruit weaknesses. But the user will suffer from sleep deprivation (sleep about 4 hours per day) from almost at the last minute making the deadlines to create a chapter of One Piece for your editor, the weekly magazine, Shonen Jump, lovely and supportive fans of One Piece. So bascially, you're completely busy with barely any breaks in your life! Also, you strangely have a craving for takoyaki. Attacks 'REAL LIFE' The Brain Room: '''Think of ideas to how to make the next chapter. '''Name ( Rough Draft): '''Make a rough sketch of what the next chapter kinda looks like. Used in conjunction with the Brain Room. Takes up to 3 days to completely use. '''Sketch: Draw the actual scenes to make the characters alive. Ink: Add some shades and they look. EPIC! Inking requires 6 assistants to meet the deadline. Sleep: 'ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz too lazy to write what this does. Usually used after the techniques above are used. 'ONE PIECE UNIVERSE Creation: '''Make new islands, characters, techniques, devil fruits, races, food, and any other wacky and clever ideas to be real. '''Edit: I can make changes to anything I want in the manga. Improve my art, create a time skip, and......make boobs bigger Destruction: Can destroy anything that was made in One Piece. Usually used on property as a result of fights. Occassionly used on characters but may cause lots of sadness and hate if a popular character dies. Trivia *This page is a parody of the creator of Eiichiro Oda. DUH! External Links Eiichiro Oda Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Joke Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit